<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chosen by shadowolfhunter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332104">Chosen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter'>shadowolfhunter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sensitivity (Star Wars), Jedi Knights (Star Wars), M/M, Mand'alor (Star Wars), The Force, The Mandalorian Darksaber (Star Wars), True Mates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Din Djarin is a mess, he misses his kid, he has little idea what to do with the Darksaber. He needs sanctuary. Somewhere to regroup before all this coming crashing down on his head.</p><p>There's really only one place, where there's a man who won't ask too many questions. </p><p>It has woken, but it must bide its time. The Mandalorian is its master....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chosen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Darksaber is sentient and not above manipulating events to get what it wants....</p><p>This is non-traditional.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grogu has gone. It doesn't really matter to Din that Grogu chose the Jedi and his training because he accepted that was destiny, or that Din had achieved his goal and found Grogu his people. Din's heart was broken. The darksaber hardly registers. Little does. He's numb. </p><p> </p><p>He's alone when it happens for the first time. He's cleaning his clothing, when he drops the ball. Grogu's ball. His favourite toy. The only thing Din has left. Din drops his flight suit in a panic, hand stretching out for the ball and it flies back into his hand. Startled Din's fingers close round it.</p><p> </p><p>He stands there, mind whirling, as he stares at the evidence in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Din doesn't need this. Not now. Not ever. He needs a place to figure it all out. A place where he knows someone, and there's little contact with others. Boba's returning to Tatooine, Din says that's good, he'll hitch a ride with them. Boba and Fennec look at him, but they don't ask and that's good with Din.</p><p> </p><p>He's got enough credits for a speeder bike and even fewer belongings than before. The bike is old, but sturdy and serviceable. Din packs it, everything he possesses in the bag and carefully leaves via a circular route. No one needs to know where he's going. </p><p> </p><p>Din tells himself that it's for Grogu's safety but it's more than that, even if he can't admit that to himself.</p><p> </p><p>He makes his way over the waves of Dune Sea, the ride almost hypnotic, Din keeps his mind carefully blank, the darksaber and his loss crammed to the depths. If they sprang free right then he doubted he could continue. </p><p> </p><p>If nothing else, Din is a survivor. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>